Savoir
by Keliani Caldas
Summary: Ele deveria saber quem todas aquelas pessoas eram. Pareciam importantes, ele parecia importante, mas não se lembrava. Por mais que tentasse e se esforçasse, não se lembrava. Fic HHr.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, Tudo é da Tia JK, o que é uma pena, adoraria ver Harry e Hermione juntos.

Toda o Canon está intacto, exceto o epílogo. A fic se encontra quando Harry , Ron e Hermione tem 21 anos, nenhum está casado ainda, mas namoram. Os empregos ditos por Jk permaneceram também.

O nome da fic é francês e significa saber. Faz alusão ao fato de Harry não conhecer mais ninguém, não sabem quem todo mundo é.

**Savoir**

_Ele deveria saber quem todas aquelas pessoas eram. Pareciam importantes, ele parecia importante, mas não se lembrava. Por mais que tentasse e se esforçasse, não se lembrava._

* * *

><p>A cabeça lhe doía mais que tudo e quanto abriu os olhos, não soube onde estava. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e a esmo os espremia para tentar enxergar melhor, ele, contudo, não conseguia falar, a voz não lhe chegava à garganta. Então sentiu.<p>

Sobre sua mão estava outra mão, e uma cabeça repousava na cama em que estava deitado. Ele se assustou e talvez o movimento do seu corpo tenha acordado a pessoa que estava perto de si, porque ela se levantou em sinal de alarme. Ele olhou ao redor e o quarto era de um branco infernal, com alguns tons de azul, a cama era de ferro e a julgar pelos vidros e artefatos que tinha ao redor ele constatou que só podia estar em um Hospital.

A dona da mão sobre a sua, o olhava muito ansiosa e ele percebeu que ela tinha olheiras profundas.

_Que bom que acordou. – Ela lhe disse, sorrindo. E seu polegar estava fazendo pequenos círculos em volta das costas da mão dele. Ele a fitou em choque porque nunca a havia visto na vida e ela estava a colocar as mãos nele e dormir com a cabeça em sua cama como se fosse natural.

_Algum problema, Harry?- Ela chamou. Ele sentou-se na cama e mal conseguia respirar, estava muito nervoso. Ela lhe entregou um pequeno objeto de ferro e ele viu que eram óculos e quando os colocou no rosto, as cores se tronaram vivas e já não havia mais nada embaçado.

_Quem é Harry? – sua voz saiu em uma aflição genuína, e a garota piscou duas vezes em sua direção. - _Quem é você?- Ele questionou.

Ela abriu a boca em choque e respirou fundo, ela molhou os lábios antes de começar a falar e ele percebeu que não conseguia descrevê-la bem. Não conseguia encontrar uma característica que lhe fosse preponderante, porque ela era comum. Tinha cabelos de um castanho comum, um nariz de tamanho comum e boca sem qualquer atrativo especial, apesar dele ter percebido como ficara bonita quando sorrira pra ele assim que percebeu que ele havia acordado. Os olhos, sobre as bolsas roxas de sono eram castanho comum, tais quais os cabelos dela que estavam presos em coque comum com um elástico.

_Harry, Você pode me dizer como está se sentindo?- Ela disse em um tom paciente.

_Pare de me chamar assim. Quem é Harry? – Ele falou um pouco irritado.

_Você não consegue se lembrar?

_Eu...- Então pela primeira vez desde que acordara percebeu que na verdade, não conseguia lembrar de nada. Não conseguia lembrar-se do próprio nome. E isso o assustou, o deixou aflito.

_Calma, apenas me fale, qual é a última coisa que você se lembra? – Ela lhe perguntou depois que viu seu rosto em aflição, as mãos dela estavam novamente em cima dele e ele pensou que elas eram mornas e macias.

Mas ao ouvir a pergunta dela, sua mente ficara repentinamente escura e logo após a irritação lhe veio novamente porque não a conhecia e ela estava a colocar as mãos sobre ele, sempre em tom de paciência.

Nunca havia visto aquele rosto de cabelos comuns e olhos comuns e rosto comum. Tao pouco se conhecia, e talvez isso o tivesse perturbando mais do que as mãos mornas da garota.

_Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu não consigo lembrar do meu nome, quem eu sou...Você sabe?

Ela estava visivelmente preocupada e os olhos dos dois se encontraram pela primeira vez em toda a conversa e quando o fizeram, ele sentiu como se estivesse com a barriga dentro da neve. Percebeu então que errara potencialmente quando decidiu que os olhos delas eram castanho-comum, porque os olhou e pareciam infinitos. Como se pensamentos povoassem sua mente a cada dois milésimos, ela o olhava e ele via sua mente funcionar em rapidez, com emoções e um turbilhão de sentimentos ao mesmo tempo.

_Você é Harry Potter. Harry James Potter. Tem 21 anos e trabalha no ministério da magia. – Ela o olhou como se esperasse que ele lembrasse de algo. Ele não lembrou.

_E você, quem é? É minha namorada? – Ele perguntou muito curioso com a resposta. Ela riu de um jeito nervoso.

_Não. Sou amiga, sua melhor amiga sabe...Hermione Granger. – Ela falou tentando esconder a preocupação sorrindo minimamente. -_E bem, sua namorada verdadeira iria odiar ouvir você falando isso. Ela gosta muito de você.

_Onde ela está, então?

Hermione ficou um pouco desconcertada.

_Ela está em um jogo importante. Você sofreu um acidente Harry, em uma de suas missões e ela tinha um jogo agora pela manhã, e sabe, não podiam a substituir. E Rony, o irmão dela, que é nosso melhor amigo também, ele está na Romênia fazendo algumas negociações sobre a loja que ele tem. – Ela falou em tom explicativo e ele pensou que ela parecia meio mandona e quando acabou de falar, ele sentiu sua cabeça doendo um pouco mais porque era muita informação de uma só vez.

_Oh, desculpe. Você... Você precisa saber de muita coisa e eu falei rápido demais. Desculpe. Vou chamar o medibruxo. Ela se levantou de onde estava sentada e saiu do quarto. Ele percebeu que ela o olhava no canto dos olhos e sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável como os olhos castanho-infinito dela o analisavam.

Harry Potter...Esse fora o nome que ela disse, não fora? Sua cabeça ainda latejava na mesma intensidade de quando acordou. Ela tinha falado tantas coisas que ele não havia entendido, como seu trabalho em um ministério da magia, como aqueles nomes, Rony e Gina .

Pareciam importantes mas nenhum deles estava ali com ele no momento, estavam? Isso significava que a garota da voz inteligente era mais próxima que o restante?

As perguntas circulavam em sua cabeça em espirais. Tudo estava uma merda, exceto, talvez, e só talvez, a forma como a garota-comum o fazia se sentir especial quando o observava com os olhos castanho-infinito.

Ele balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar os pensamentos. Aquilo poderia ser uma exceção. Mas só talvez

_Hermi..Hermione, certo? – Ele falou tentando lembrar o nome dela antes que ela alcançasse a porta. Ela se virou instantaneamente.- _Você disse que era minha melhor amiga, isso quer dizer que você sabe muita coisa sobre mim, não é?

Quando o olhou ele esperou encontrar alguma espécie de compreensão, ou talvez aquele olhar atento e concentrado que ele vira que ela tinha, mas ela o olhou com tristeza e ainda em tom de pura melancolia disse:

_Sei muita coisa, Harry. Somos amigos desde que tínhamos onze anos. Ah, antes que pergunte, você tem 21. Então sim, sei muita coisa sobre você.

_No caso de... você sabe, não conseguirem recuperar minha memória, você poderia contar tudo pra mim?

_Faria qualquer coisa por você, Harry. Quando eu contar a sua história pra você, você vai ver. – Ela falava cada palavra de forma confortável, as jogando para Harry enquanto ele tentava sorrir em agradecimento.

Quando ela se fora em busca de médicos ele pôs-se a imaginar quais coisas ela contaria à ele. Como era sua antiga vida e se ele era feliz.

* * *

><p>NA: Primeiro, eu não estou louca. Tenho pleno conhecimento que tenho três fics pra atualizar e estou inventando uma nova long. (Inclusive, pessoal, o final de Appartenir chegará muito em breve!)

Mas a idéia não saia da minha mente, e eu tive que escrever.

Harry não lembra de nada e isso faz com que todos os conhecimentos prévios sobre as relações dele com todos os personagens serão reconstruídos, Seja com Rony ou Hermione. E sobre Gina-quem?

Vai ser ótimo quando ele começar a questionar Hermione porque ele se apaixonou por Gina, porque convenhamos, ninguém tem essa resposta!

Quanto essa fic, eu dedico à Victória Regina, mais uma vez, por ser minha parceira nesse mundo Harmionico, e por ter escolhido esse início. Acho justo tudo isso aqui ser dedicado à ela. Beijo, gata. :*

Quanto ao restante, os próximos capítulos só virão mediante Review. A confirmação do que vocês acharam e que estão lendo de fato a fic, nos dá forças pra continuar, pra escrever, se inspirar! então Revieeeeeeeew .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, Tudo é da Tia JK, o que é uma pena, adoraria ver Harry e Hermione juntos.

Toda o Canon está intacto, exceto o epílogo. A fic se encontra quando Harry , Ron e Hermione tem 21 anos, nenhum está casado ainda, mas namoram. Os empregos ditos por Jk permaneceram também.

O nome da fic é francês e significa saber. Faz alusão ao fato de Harry não conhecer mais ninguém, não sabem quem todo mundo é.

**Savoir**

_Ele deveria saber quem todas aquelas pessoas eram. Pareciam importantes, ele parecia importante, mas não se lembrava. Por mais que tentasse e se esforçasse, não se lembrava._

* * *

><p>Uma senhora de jaleco branco acompanhada de uma moça que parecia ter um pouco mais que ele de idade, entraram pela sala acompanhadas de Hermione.<p>

Hermione não fitava outro ponto na sala se não ele. O que era muito desconfortável se você analisasse bem, mas que estranhamente o deixava seguro. Talvez isso fosse culpa da forma como ela parecia tão confortável na sua presença, ou mesmo pelos olhos castanho-infinito que pareciam sempre dizer a verdade. Ou talvez fora a forma como ela o fazia se sentir especial mesmo sem querer.

_Bom dia, Harry Potter. – A senhora de jaleco lhe dirigiu um sorriso calmo. _O que temos hoje? – ela perguntou com óculos na ponta de seu nariz enrugado. A garota ao seu lado parecia muito concentrada em olhar pra ele também, e depois de alguns segundos que a pergunta fora feita, como se tivesse levado um beliscão, a garota deu pulo em tom de surpresa, e seguiu para uma mesa ao lado da cama onde Harry estava. Ele viu que ela tinha longos cabelos negros. A enfermeira pôs-se a ler algo em um pergaminho.

_Bom, aqui diz- Disse a enfermeira tentando não soar envergonhada- _ Que ele foi encontrado com algumas escoriações nos arredores da Islândia e alguém aparatou com ele aqui. Creio que um colega de grupo, ele permaneceu adormecido até essa manhã. Segundo o pergaminho que detecta batimentos cardíacos, ficara estabilizado até essa manhã, quando acordou. Senhora Furks, ele parece estar na mais perfeita saúde.

Quando a enfermeira terminou de falar, ele viu que Hermione respirou em alívio. A senhora, entretanto, ainda o observava com alguma desconfiança.

_Como está se sentindo, Harry Potter? – Ela lhe perguntou.

_Bem, eu acordei com dor de cabeça, e... sem lembrar quem eu sou.

_A senhorita Granger já me reputou a respeito da amnésia. Entretanto, não conseguimos identificar de onde ela veio. Talvez você tenha batido forte com a cabeça em uma queda ou algo assim, todos sabemos como você é muito bom em sua vassoura.- Ele olhou instantaneamente para Hermione que confirmou com um aceno na cabeça. - _Ou sua amnésia pode ter ocorrido devido a um feitiço. Não podemos descartar a possibilidade de alguma poção também.

_Torcemos que seja uma poção então. De todas as soluções existentes, nenhuma tem efeito superior a 24 horas.- Hermione disse com aquele tom de voz mandão que ele ouvira anteriormente naquela manhã. Ela realmente parecia muito inteligente.

_De toda forma, acho prudente que façamos um teste de elementos químicos mágicos no sangue do senhor Potter, assim teremos a certeza se está sobre o efeito de alguma poção, e qual futuro efeito colateral poderá, eventualmente, aparecer.

Harry a olhava desanimado porque isso significava que não sabiam ainda se ele poderia ter sua memória de volta.

_Terei que ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

A medibruxa coçou o nariz e tentou falar como se não fosse algo importante.

_Por tempo indeterminado.

_O Quê?- ele disse alto.

_Não podemos deixar você sair e ter um colapso no meio do caminho! Faremos alguns exames, você ficará em observação, e só depois poderá sair.

Ao fim da frase a Senhora Furks sorriu e chamou a enfermeira para saírem. A Enfermeira ainda sorriu para Harry antes de ir. Hermione a olhou pelo canto dos olhos e sentou-se novamente na cadeira ao lado da cama de Harry.

_Tempo indeterminado! Dá pra acreditar!?- Ele disse quando a Medibruxa já tinha saído.

Hermione suspirou.

_Oh sim, Harry! Você e alas hospitalares tem uma relação especial! Certa vez, quando você só tinha doze anos, doze! Você caiu da sua vassoura ,quebrou o braço e um professor nosso ao tentar concertar simplesmente desapareceu com o osso do seu braço!

Ele a olhou e percebeu que apesar de fazer tanto tempo desde o ocorrido, o olho dela se abria em preocupação como se a situação fosse presente.

_Sério? E o que mais aconteceu?

_Nós vivíamos na enfermaria, Harry. Você foi perseguido por um bruxo das trevas a vida inteira e conseguiu derrota-lo a alguns atrás, e bem, se tornou o salvador do mundo bruxo.

_O quê? Mas que diabos, eu sou importante, então?

_é...e sobre a enfermaria ainda, ultimamente, não está muito diferente. Você trabalha como Auror no ministério da magia, e vive em missões malucas, se machucando a torto e a direito! – A voz da garota estava soando um pouco esganiçada.

_Como soube que eu estava aqui?

_Eu também trabalho no Ministério, e assim que te encontraram avisaram ao seu departamento, e sabe, eles correram pra me dizer o que tinha acontecido!- O cabelo dela estava presto com um elástico até então, em um movimento automático, ela soltou os cabelos, e as madeixas lhe caíram nos ombros. Ele pensou que ela ficava mais bonita de cabelos soltos. Ela continuou a fala - _Além do mais, você saiu na segunda e voltaria ontem antes do almoço! Almoçaríamos juntos na Pumpkin's.

_Nós saímos muito juntos, então.- ela sorriu.

_Todos nós saímos, Harry. – Ele franziu o cenho confuso, e ela continuou a falar percebendo a dúvida do amigo -_ Sabe, Você, eu , Ron e Gina.

_Essa é que é a minha namorada?

_sim.

_Sobre ela...Como ela é?

_bonita.- Hermione disse sem rodeios.

_E o que mais?

_Ela é inteligente.

_Assim como você?- Ele falou sem pensar, o que a fez sorrir envergonhada.

_Acho que sim, não fico medindo, Harry!- quando falou, ela parecia desconcertada. Mas ele sempre percebia como ela dizia o nome dele como se fosse o nome mais natural e confortável do mundo.

_Isso é um droga, se quer saber. Eu não sei de nada sobre a minha vida...

_Acho que você precisa descansar. Sua cabeça ainda está doendo?- Ela falou e em um impulso colocando a mão sobre a testa dele, mas quando percebeu a surpresa do garoto, se afastou rapidamente.

_Desculpe. É que..

_Tudo bem, eu gosto.

_Gosta?

_Sim, você parece ter prática nisso. É, uh, legal. – Ela o olhou nos olhos, e de novo ele se sentiu como se tivesse mergulhado na própria eternidade, ele gostaria de saber o que ela estava pensando, mas não conseguia decifrar. - _E a dor de cabeça está passando. Mas me sinto exausto.- Ela tocou na mão dele e ele sentiu seu coração relaxar. A garota dos olhos castanho-infinito era uma companhia extraordinária.

Alguém bateu na porta. Era a enfermeira.

_Harry, com licença, algumas corujas chegaram com correspondência para você e chegaram algumas flores da comunidade bruxa na recepção. Posso pegá-las, se quiser.

_Não se incomode, _Chang_. Eu mesma as pego.- Hermione dirigiu um sorrisinho fraco a enfermeira e Harry não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

A enfermeira olhou para Harry esperançosa como se ele fosse correr ao seu encontro e a abraçar a qualquer instante.

_Ele não vai lembrar de você, Cho. Por Merlim!- Hermione falou parecendo um pouco mais irritada.

_Oh, mas com certeza de _você_ ele se lembra!- A enfermeira debochou. E antes que Hermione ou ele dissesse qualquer coisa, ela saiu a passos firmes do quarto.

_Hermione?- Harry perguntou numa tentativa de descobrir o que estava havendo.

_Sua ex namorada, Cho Chang.- Hermione olhou para os lados com uma expressão de um pouco de tédio e falou sem ânimo.

Os olhos dele se tornaram dois círculos de surpresa.

_O quê? Ela? Aquela? UAU. Digo, pode me contar isso também?

_Você parece interessado. Gina ficaria louca só de sonhar com isso.

Harry se ouviu suspirar em cansaço e percebeu que Hermione desviou o olhar do rosto dele, com a boca um pouco cerrada, em desaprovação.

_Desculpe, Hermione. Tudo é novo pra mim. Eu não sei o que sentir.

Ela o olhou enigmática e umedeceu os lábios antes de falar.

_Tudo bem, você tem razão. Você deveria descansar. Podemos conversar melhor depois.

_Não vejo a hora de sair daqui. –. A voz dele saiu em um tom de desabafo.

Hermione levantou-se da cadeira ao seu lado e disse antes de seguir para a porta:

_Vou mandar notícias para Gina e Ron. Espero que consigam chegar rápido.

Harry meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele viu Hermione sair porta afora, e tratou de adormecer.

* * *

><p>NA: Povo lindo que comentou a fic, prometo no próximo capítulo responder um por um. Adorei o interesse de vocês e por isso vim postar esse cap. Queria que ele fosse maior, mais lindão, mas pra atender a curiosidade de vocês resolvi postar. Se os comentários continuarem nessa linha em uma semana posto o outro capítulo que tudo indica será muito maior.

Minha maior dificuldade nessa fic é a dinâmica. Porque a prioridade agora não são mais personagens aparecerem e sim Hermione contar a Harry sobre a vida dele. E siiiiiiim, foi muito de propósito que coloquei Cho como enfermeira porque EU QUERO VER ISSO AQUI PEGAR FOGO. Gente, é algo muito grande o motivo do término ser Hermione, e cotar pro cara sem conceito prévio de nada sobre isso, é ótimo. Enfim, o próximo capítulo vai ser lindo. 3 promessa.

Sobre o ponto de vista, talvez mude. Talvez Hermione protagonize alguma vez, pq acho muito dificil fazer ponto de vista de menino sem parecer que ele é gay. Confesso. kkk

ps. Pra quem acompanha Obliviate, atualizei ela agorinha, dá um passadinha lá. (Vocês não sabem como estou me coçando pra postar o outro capítulo)


End file.
